It Wasn't A Dream
by NathanKhin
Summary: Inazuma Japan's on a training trip to Hokkaido. Gouenji wanders on the forest and gets lost when they had an overnight stop over. Kazemaru follows him and saves Gouenji from harm. GouenjiKaze


Well... I don't really know what to say... So, let's just get on with the fic that was requested by Flamestriker.

Seems like FFN's broken... It won't fix it when I edit this.

* * *

The Inazuma Japan members were all busy packing their things they need for their training camp at Hokkaido. Fubuki had been excited all day because the team would be staying at Hakuren Jr. High. His school, and Hokkaido is the place where he lives.

Gouenji was busy preparing his things while thinking for a certain person that was important to him ever since he joined the Raimon Soccer Team.

Kazemaru, however, was busy with helping Kidou and Hiroto with putting their things in the Caravan.

Kogure vanished after snickering a minute ago, leaving the 3 of them sighing as they knew that Kogure was up to something again. Up to something that would make a chaos and make Haruna mad.

Kidou and Hiroto went out to go back to the building as Gouenji went to the caravan to put his things inside. When he placed his bag next to who ever owns that bag, probably Endou's since it has the soccer ball key chain which Natsumi gave him, was about to fall to the ground.

With Kazemaru's quick reflexes, he was able to catch it. But Gouenji's reflexes made him catch the bag too, resulting his hands to meet the soft hands of the tealnet.

The two of them looked at each other for a while. The sharp black eyes meeting the soft and gentle but highly determined amber eyes.

Then, a sudden wail from Kabeyama which came from inside the building and a shout of "Kogure-kun!" from Haruna broke their trance.

Gouenji coughed as he successfully avoided to blush while Kazemaru turned away, blush slightly.

"I'm... sorry..." Kazemaru mumbled though Gouenji heard it.

"I-it's alright," Gouenji said as he placed the bag back to the place where it was a while ago.

The trip was very entertaining. Kogure pulling a lot of pranks on everyone except who he was afraid of on the soccer team. Megane's constant remarks on being the best but was outsmarted by Fuyuppe and mostly, Kogure. Endou's constant stories about soccer.

Night time fell when they stopped over some place.

"So, this is the place where we'll stay for the night. We'll reach Hokkaido tomorrow afternoon when we move by 10 in the morning." Coach Kudou said as he stood up.

The soccer players went out to stretch their legs.

Gouenji went away for some walk for a while. He walked aimlessly.

He was lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice that he was far from the caravan already.

By the time he realized that, he was already lost.

Kazemaru sensed that someone was missing.

"Ne, Minna." Kazemaru suddenly said.

"Hmm?" Endou answered as he ate a piece of onigiri.

"Where's Gouenji?" Kazemaru asked, looking around. He was getting worried for the platinum-haired flame-striker.

"Maybe he just went for a walk, Kazemaru." Mido said assuringly.

Kazemaru sat back down to his own place. Though he wasn't fully assured by what Mido said.

As soon as Kazemaru knew that everyone was asleep, he went out to look for Gouenji who hadn't returned for the past hour.

He looked at the thick forest in front of him. Without second thoughts, he started walking deep inside that forest.

'Gouenji... Where are you?' Kazemaru thought worriedly.

Kazemaru was already tired. He had been walking around the forest for the past 45 minutes without stopping.

Then, he heard something.

A yelp from an animal.

Followed by a low but dangerous growl from an animal.

Just behind a few bushes from his left.

And... A familiar voice.

Gouenji had been walking around the forest for the past 1 hour and 45 minutes.

He was tired. He had an occasional stop of walking to rest himself though having sleep was way different than sitting on the rock or on the ground covered with snow to rest from the walking.

He kept on walking until...

He stepped on something.

The baby bear yelp as Gouenji suddenly stepped on it's foot without intending to do it.

The bear fled the place and disappeared on the bushes.

Gouenji frowned.

Then, he suddenly saw a bear which is bigger. It was the mother of the baby bear. It was angry that her baby was hurt.

"What the-!" Gouenji said, shocked as the bear raised its paw and prepared to attack him by slashing him with her sharp claws.

Gouenji shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the claws to hit him but-

"GOUENJI!"

A sudden familiar voice rang in his ears.

Everything happened so fast. Before he could open his eyes to see Kazemaru, the tealnet was already in front of him, taking the damage that was supposed to hit him.

The only thing that Gouenji saw was blood and the familiar amber eyes that were full of pain.

Kazemaru's right shoulder was injured. 3 deep gashes were on the pale skin of the tealnet.

"Kazemaru!" Gouenji said as the tealnet on him. The delicate features of the tealnet's face was in pain.

Gouenji wanted to carry Kazemaru and take him away but Kazemaru stood up.

"Kazemaru! What are you doing?" Gouenji said, still shaken from the events that happened just now.

Kazemaru ignored him and gently approached the furious bear.

Gouenji was frozen in his place. Confused, shocked and scared. What in the world was Kazemaru doing?

Kazemaru continued to walk towards the bear, gently lifting his hand in attempt to touch it.

The bear sent a low growl, but Kazemaru still continued to walk towards her.

The bear noticed that Kazemaru meant no harm and gently approached him. She put her head under Kazemaru's outstretched hand and let Kazemaru pet her.

Kazemaru gently caressed the bear's head.

Gouenji watched this scene with an amazed feeling. He didn't expect that Kazemaru could be this gentle.

"I'm sorry. Gouenji didn't mean to hurt your baby." Kazemaru said as the bear licked his cheek. Kazemaru smiled weakly.

Kazemaru suddenly sat on the ground, feeling dizzy. Gouenji stood up. He was about to run towards the tealnet when the bear looked at him.

The bear seems to understand that Kazemaru needs help and backed away and ran to her baby after giving Kazemaru a last lick on his cheek.

Gouenji approached a still-conscious Kazemaru.

"Kazemaru!" Gouenji said as he looked at his friend.

Kazemaru looked at Gouenji, trying to fight the sleepy feeling that was taking over him. "Gou...en...ji..."

"Hey, stay with me. We're going to get that wound cleaned, ok?" Gouenji said as he gently lifted Kazemaru in a bridal style. He frowned as Kazemaru hissed in pain.

'Keep him talking, Shuuya.' Gouenji thought as he noticed Kazemaru's eyes were gently closing. "Hey, stay with me." Gouenji said with panic in his voice.

Kazemaru smiled weakly and nodded. "Hai..." his voice was weaker than a while ago.

After walking further, Gouenji found a clean river. Though it was covered with a thin layer of ice. With a sharp-looking rock, he was able to break a portion of it.

He always had a clean spare of cloth on his small backpack which he brought along in case for emergencies, and this is where he needs to use it.

He gently lay Kazemaru down on the snow with his left shoulder. His inside twisted in pain and horror as he saw the blood that was seeping through the jacket. If this is how much the blood that was staining his jacket, how much blood will he see when he takes it off?

Carefully, he removed the jacket from the tealnet's right arm. He occasionally stops when Kazemaru hisses in pain.

Soon, he was able to remove the jacket off the tealnet. It scared him as he saw how drenched the shirt was. But he has to fight the terror that was taking over him. The problem was the shirt.

He knows that the shirt must be removed so that the wound could be cleaned.

Checking his small backpack, he found his spare shirt. He decided that he would buy Kazemaru a new jersey so he started ripping the shirt off the tealnet.

After this was done, he tried to talk to Kazemaru and check on him. The bleeding wasn't subsiding. The tealnet was pale with blood loss.

"Kazemaru," Gouenji called. After a few seconds a small "Hmm...?" was heard. This relieved the flame striker a little.

"I'm sorry but... this might hurt a little." Gouenji said as he readied the drenched cloth on his hand. The cloth was wet with the cold water from the river.

He waited for an answer. Then he saw Kazemaru's head gently moved. Kazemaru nodded.

Gouenji took a deep breath before putting the cold cloth over Kazemaru's bleeding wounds. It pained him as Kazemaru's hazy eyes shot open as he fought the urge to scream in pain.

"K-Kazemaru..." Gouenji said with panic raising inside him.

He continued to stop the bleeding of the wounds as Kazemaru closed his eyes again.

'Shuuya, do something. You're losing him.' Gouenji thought. "Hey Kazemaru... Stay with me. Don't go to sleep yet,"

Gouenji waited for a reply. It took him a minute before he got one.

Gouenji soaked the cloth again. He gently put in over Kazemaru's wounds again. He was half-hoping that tealnet would react on it. But Kazemaru didn't.

"Kazemaru," Gouenji said as he took Kazemaru's left hand with his right hand. "Stay with me."

Kazemaru took a while before he registered that Gouenji was holding his hand. He gripped it with all the power he still has left.

This comforted Gouenji a little. He continued to stop the bleeding of the wounds.

As he was about to finish, the grip on Gouenji was losing it's power.

'No.. not now.' Gouenji thought. "Kazemaru... please don't leave me..." Gouenji said. Fear took over him when he said this. So he wasn't able to stop himself to say this.

Kazemaru's eyes opened for a while. Then it closed again.

"I love you..." Gouenji whispered, tears were starting to form on his eyes, though he was successful to stop them.

Kazemaru seem to heard it and his lips formed a smile. That smile faded as soon as it formed though. And the grip on Gouenji's had lossen completely.

After a few minutes, Gouenji was able to stop the bleeding and was able to clean the wounds. He tapped the cloth over the wounds one last time before putting the temporary bandage (which was one of the ripped cloth of Kazemaru's shirt but was not covered with his blood) on the tealnet's right shoulder.

He took his spare jersey and put it on Kazemaru. He was careful when he slid the tealnet's right arm so he wouldn't hurt the tealnet further. His jersey was a little bigger when it's on Kazemaru's little body.

Leaving the blood-covered jacket and ripped jersey shirt, Gouenji washed his blood covered cloth on the river so he would have something to clean Kazemaru's wound and was successful in getting the blood off it. He took his small backpack (which was given by Yuuka 4 weeks ago) and carried Kazemaru to a more safer place where they could spend the rest of the night.

As he walked towards the small cave, he looked at Kazemaru. Kazemaru's face was already free from the pained expression. He was sleeping peacefully in Gouenji's arms. In fact, as soon as Gouenji was able to stop the bleeding, Kazemaru was already asleep.

As soon as he entered the cave, he lied down immediately. Kazemaru's face was on his right shoulder. His chest was on Gouenji's chest. He was careful not to touch the wound. He used his jacket as a blanket on Kazemaru.

Gouenji could hear Kazemaru's not-so-steady breathing as he slept on Gouenji's chest.

Gouenji was too scared of this, but he became comfortable as he felt Kazemaru's warm body on him. Kazemaru's warm and soft breathing tickled his right cheek.

Gouenji gently tighten his grip around Kazemaru before he fell in a light sleep.

Endou had been freaking out as soon as noticed that Kazemaru was missing and Gouenji hadn't returned the next day.

"Maybe Kazemaru-kun went out looking for Gouenji-kun." Aki said, worried as well.

"We can't leave this place without them!" Endou said, horrified.

"Team! Go back inside the caravan. We would go inside the forest to look for them. I'm sure they're not too far from here!" Coach Kudou said. A small hint of worry could be traced in his voice.

The kept on making the caravan move for 3 hours already. Coach Kudou couldn't hide being worry anymore. He may appear cold hearted and emotionless, but he deeply cares for the whole team which was like his own children.

"Isn't that an Inazuma Japan jacket?" Tachimukai suddenly said, breaking the deafening silent tension that was being experienced on the caravan.

The others turned where Tachimukai was pointing. True enough, it was an Inazuma Japan varsity jacket.

Everyone went down to look at it.

Endou picked it up and noticed it was covered with a red turning to brownish stain. "Hey, there's blood. This jacket's covered with blood!"

This caught everyone's attention.

"Endou, look at this," Kidou said as he showed the ripped part of the jacket. "It looks like..."

"Claws." Fubuki said as he looked at it closely. "By the way it's ripped, it looks like claws of some animal. More like a bear's."

While the 3 of them were discussing about the jacket, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Hiroto, Mido and Toramaru noticed the ripped shirt. It was also covered in blood.

"Seems like he lost a lot of blood. For it to seep through the jacket like that. And look how stained this is." Hiroto said as he bend down beside the shirt.

"Who was the one injured?" Mido asked to no one in particular.

Tsunami remembered something. He took the shirt and flipped it to the other side. After seeing it, he turned pale.

"Tsunami-san?" Tachimukai said, concerned from Tsunami's sudden reaction.

"I know who." Tsunami said as he showed them what he saw and the others paled as well.

"Who could be the one injured?" Endou suddenly said. Then he noticed the 4 of them who was bent down over something. "Hey what's that?"

"Endou-kun," Hiroto said, a little wide-eyed.

"What is it?" Kidou said as he went to look at what they were looking at. Endou followed Kidou and saw a blood-stained Inazuma Japan shirt.

Endou's eyes went big as soon as he saw the number. 2. The number 2 was on the shirt.

"Kazemaru was the one who was injured..." Endou said, his heart turning heavy.

"Minna! We have to find them now!" Kidou instructed as everyone ran back to the caravan.

Gouenji woke up around 8 in the morning. He looked at Kazemaru and noticed that Kazemaru was still asleep. Gouenji woke up every time the tealnet tries to move so that he would tighten his grip around Kazemaru so Kazemaru wouldn't roll to the other side where his injury was last night.

Gouenji sighed. This was his fault. If he didn't walk around last night, Kazemaru wouldn't follow him to look for him. Then... Kazemaru wouldn't get injured.

Endou would hate him for this. Gouenji was aware of the captain's feelings for the tealnet since he hears Endou asking some help from Fubuki at times.

Gouenji was pulled out of his thoughts as Kazemaru tried to move again. Gouenji tighten his grip to put the tealnet in place.

Gouenji sighed again. He would look for something to eat once Kazemaru wakes up.

Endou had been looking outside furiously as the caravan moved. He was hoping that he would see both of their teammates especially Kazemaru.

What could have attacked Kazemaru? Is he alright? Where was he?

A lot of questions were running inside Endou's head.

Kazemaru... please be safe...

Gouenji and Kazemaru walked an hour after Kazemaru woke up. Kazemaru was still pale and he was still weak. His eyes were still hazy. He walk a little slower than his normal pace.

Gouenji knew that Kazemaru must be taken to the hospital and have him checked. Kazemaru lost a huge amount of blood last night.

"Nee... Gouenji?" Kazemaru said as he supported himself by putting his some of his weight on his left hand which was on the trunk of a tree.

"What is it, Kazemaru? Are you ok?" Gouenji said, approaching the tealnet, alarmed.

"I'm tired. Could we rest a little?" Kazemaru asked as he gently sat down and leaned on the tree without hitting his injury.

Gouenji frowned. They only walked for 15 minutes and he was already tired? The next thing Gouenji knew, Kazemaru was already asleep.

'I have to bring him somewhere and have him checked. His situation's scaring me.' Gouenji thought as he carried Kazemaru on his back.

Kazemaru was very light. So Gouenji continued walking without difficulties.

Gouenji reached a small house after 2 hours of walking.

He decided to knock. After a few seconds, a middle-aged man opened the door.

"May I help you?" The man said.

"Um... I want to ask how far Hakuren Jr. High is from here." Gouenji said.

"If you're planning to walk to Hakuren Jr. High, it would take you about 4 hours for you to reach it. However, if you take a bus or something, it would take you an hour and a half." The man said. "May I ask you something? What happened to your friend?"

Gouenji hesitated. "He was injured by a bear's claws last night. He lost a lot of blood."

"He needs a doctor." The middle-aged man said as he looked at Kazemaru. "Come on, get on my car. I'm going to a place but I would pass by Hakuren Jr. High."

Gouenji's eyes lit up a little. "Thanks you, sir."

While on their way to Hakuren Jr. High, Gouenji told the whole story to the man.

"I see..." The man said.

Finally, they reached Hakuren Jr. High. As Gouenji was about to go out of the car after thanking the man, the man called his attention. The man gave Gouenji a small card.

"Call that doctor. He's a good doctor and a friend of mine. You can have him to check your friend here at Hakuren Jr. High. Just tell him you're a friend of Ryuuzaki Nishigawa." He said as he winked.

"Thank you so much." Gouenji said as Nishigawa drove away.

Gouenji knocked on the door of the school. Soon, a person opened it.

"The Inazuma Japan's here!" She said with a happy tone.

"Umm... No... it's just me and-" Gouenji was interrupted by a small girl.

"What happened to Kazemaru-kun?" She said with a worried look. "Wait, before you tell us, you could bring him to one of the dorms. There are a lot of unoccupied dorms here. It's actually for you guys and he does have a room."

Gouenji watched the slow rising and falling of Kazemaru's chest as the tealnet slept. He was able to change the temporary bandage into a proper one.

Gouenji went down and asked one of the students if he could call someone.

Gouenji was able to call the doctor who would be arriving in 30 minutes. Now, there is someone whom he should call before he goes back to Kazemaru.

A few rings.

"Hello?" A feminine voice said.

"We have been searching for a while already, yet, we haven't found them." Aki said worriedly.

"Endou-kun, Kazemaru's going to be fine." Hiroto said a he tried to comfort Endou.

"How could we know?" Endou said as his eyes were full of pain and worry.

A sudden ringing disturbed the tension.

"Hello?" Natsumi said as she answered it. "Gouenji-kun!"

Everyone turned to Natsumi as she turned it to speaker mode.

"Natsumi-san," Gouenji's voice said.

"Where are you? Where's Kazemaru-kun?" Natsumi said as everyone felt tensed.

"He's currently asleep. We're at Hakuren Jr. High already after a man drove us here." Gouenji said.

"How's Kazemaru-kun?" Aki said.

There was a small pause before Gouenji answered. "I don't know."

"What happened?" Endou screamed from his place.

"I will tell you once you guys are already here." Gouenji's tone was recognizable as 'now-that's-final'.

1 hour passed and that's when they arrived.

They went straight to the place where Gouenji was waiting as a doctor, who brought a nurse with him, was checking on the tealnet.

Gouenji told the story for the second time that day.

"And after that, he said that he was tired. He slept on my back the whole day." Gouenji said as everyone looked at him sadly.

15 minutes passed and the door of Kazemaru's room opened.

Everyone stood up.

"Sensei," Coach Kudou said.

"Kazemaru-kun did lose a huge amount of blood last night. He's supposed to stay at the hospital over night for an observation but I guess it would be also fine if he stays here. He shouldn't be bothered for a while. Avoid moving him too much. The gashes are very deep though it doesn't require stitching for it to heal. He's going to be fine in a week or two." The doctor said with a serious look on his face.

"But why is he sleeping almost the whole day?" Endou asked.

"It's the effect of losing too much blood. He's going to be drowsy for about 4-5 days. He may not way up for a few days, it's the body's only way to recuperate." The doctor explained.

"Are there any prescribed medicines?" Gouenji asked, feeling guilty again.

"Yes, there are 3 medicines." The doctor said as he gave the list to Gouenji. "The first two medicines are for his wounds. The other one is for him to take every 6 hours."

Ever since they arrived Hakuren Jr. High, Gouenji didn't left Kazemaru's side.

The tealnet was always asleep for the past 4 days already.

Kazemaru occasionally mumbles something, though it was too soft for him to understand.

The next day, Gouenji was asleep on his own room (which was beside Kazemaru's). Coach Kudou instructed him to have a decent meal and rest last night.

Fuyuppe, Aki and Haruna were finished cleaning Kazemaru's wounds and covered it with a bandage when Fuyuppe heard a small whimper.

"Kazemaru-kun?" Fuyuppe said as she looked at Kazemaru. Aki and Haruna heard her and looked at Kazemaru as well.

Kazemaru opened his eyes gently as soon as they were used to the light.

"Kazemaru-kun!" he heard Aki's voice.

"Where...?" Kazemaru tried to say.

"We're at Hakuren Jr. High already." Haruna said.

"Hakuren Jr. High? Since when?" Kazemaru asked.

"Since 5 days ago. You were unconscious on those days." Aki said.

"Gouenji... Where's Gouenji...?" Kazemaru asked as he tried to sit up but he hissed in pain as he felt a sudden searing pain.

"Kazemaru-kun!" Aki and Fuyuppe said in unison, scared when they heard Kazemaru hiss in pain.

"Don't move! The doctor said you're not allowed to move that much. So that means you have to stay in bed for a week." Aki scolded him as she and Fuyuppe supported him to lie back down.

"Gouenji-kun's asleep, Kazemaru-kun." Haruna said as she fixed the things they used a while ago. "He's fine, he's not hurt or anything. He's just resting." She said after she saw the worried look on Kazemaru's face.

Fuyuppe turned to Aki. "I better call my father and tell him Kazemaru-kun's awake."

"Aa." Aki said as she helped Haruna with their things.

Fuyuppe entered the food hall, and found everyone, including Coach Kudou, there.

"Ah, Fuyuppe! You should eat lunch already!" Endou said cheerfully. "Where's Aki and Otonashi?"

"They're looking after Kazemaru-kun." Fuyuppe answered Endou's question before turning to Coach Kudou. "Otou-san, Kazemaru-kun's already awake."

This sentence made the food hall quiet as it got everyone's attention.

"Kazemaru's awake?" Endou said, his eyes were a bit big.

"Aa. Though he's still a little groggy. Though we were able to talk to him." Fuyuppe said.

'Thank god! Kazemaru, I was so worried about you!' Endou thought as he finished his food in one second without choking and ran towards Kazemaru's room.

Kidou, Hiroto, Mido and Fubuki tried to eat as fast as they can. They also wanted to talk to the tealnet.

Kazemaru's eyes were gently fluttering shut, sleep was taking over him again. Though he tried to fight it.

The door suddenly opened, distracting him for a while.

"Ah, Endou-kun!" Aki said in a somewhat whispered voice.

"Aki, Haruna. Go and eat. I'll take care of him for a while." Endou said in a (surprisingly) low voice.

"Thanks, Endou-kun." Aki said as both girls went out of the room.

Endou sat on the chair which was beside the bed. This was the chair that Gouenji used for the passed days when Kazemaru was still asleep.

"Hi, Kazemaru." Endou said with a small smile.

Kazemaru smiled back. Though his smile was mixed with a sleepy one. "Hi, Endou." Kazemaru said, trying to fight the sleepiness.

"You should rest." Endou said, encouraging the tealnet to make the sleepy feeling take over him.

"I still don't want too..." Kazemaru said as he was getting successful in fighting it. His voice was a little firmer than a while ago. "It's the same when I woke up when Gouenji and I were walking to look for the caravan. When I woke up, I was only able to walk and stay awake for a short time. After that, I felt tired and I fell asleep."

"I know. Gouenji told us. You were asleep since then." Endou said with a sad smile. Then, he noticed that Kazemaru grabbed a handful of the blanket that was on top of him. He hold Kazemaru's hand and gripped it slightly. "Kazemaru... why did you leave the caravan?"

Kazemaru tried to recall the events that he could still remember. His mind was still a little hazy. "I... I was worried for Gouenji because he still hasn't returned."

Endou looked at him a bit worriedly. "How's your wound?"

"I-it's fine." Kazemaru said as he tried to avoid Endou's eyes.

"Kazemaru." Endou's voice was a bit higher than a while ago.

Kazemaru sighed, knowing that he lost. "It hurts. A lot."

Endou sighed too. "You shouldn't keep it from us, Kazemaru. We wouldn't force it out from you if the doctor didn't tell us to make sure that you're wound's fine. Kazemaru, the doctor said that the wound that you got is very bad. In fact, he wanted you to stay at the hospital. But no one from the team wants you to stay there, even if you really have too. The reason why he changed his mind is because it's already dangerous to move you again."

Kazemaru lowered his gaze.

"So please stop making it difficult for us, Kazemaru. I know you don't us to worry about you but, if something happens to you because of that wound, it would be much more difficult for us. I know it's already difficult for you, but we just don't want you to suffer anymore. I don't want to see you suffer." Endou said as his cheeks redden from the last statement he said.

Surprised amber eyes met the worried brown ones. Kazemaru blushed a little.

"I'm... sorry..." Kazemaru mumbled though Endou heard it.

Endou smiled as if he's saying 'It's alright.'

The door opened once more.

"Hiroto... Fubuki... Kidou... Midorikawa..." Kazemaru said, looking at the ones who just arrived. Hiroto was carrying a small plastic bag.

"Hey," Hiroto said, greeting the bedridden tealnet.

"I don't mean anything, Kazemaru, ok?" Kidou said as he approached Kazemaru. "But... You had us worried."

Kazemaru smiled with a apologizing look. "I'm sorry."

"Kazemaru-san," Fubuki said as he sat on the bed where Kazemaru's feet was. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Kazemaru said. "Though my wound hurts." He added before any of them could frown because they know that Kazemaru keeps the pain he's experiencing to himself. "How did you find us anyway?" he asked the 5 of them.

"We didn't find you. Gouenji found a man. He just asked how long Hakuren Jr. High was if he walked." Mido said as he leaned on the wall. "That man took both of you here."

"And we searched for you two at the forest." Hiroto said. "Then this is where we found this. Or... Tachimukai noticed this." Hiroto said as he took out the blood-stained Inazuma Japan jacket and the blood-stained and ripped Inazuma Japan varsity shirt.

"That's how... I... I... That's..." Kazemaru couldn't find the right words as he saw the shirt and the jacket.

Kidou seems to understand what he was trying to say. "Yes. That's how much blood you lost. In fact, Gouenji said that not all of it."

Kazemaru kept his gaze on the shirt. "What do you mean?"

"There was a lot of blood on the snow where we got this." Fubuki said as he looked at it too.

"We didn't know what to do at that time, when we were still looking for you two after we found this." Mido said as he recalled what happened.

Kazemaru felt scared. Though Endou and the others gave him an encouraging smile.

"You're going to be fine, alright?" Fubuki said with a smile on his face. "We'll just follow the doctor's orders."

Kazemaru nodded and gently went back to sleep, this time, letting the sleepy feeling take over him since he can't take it anymore. Without him noticing, 5 pairs of worried-looking eyes were watching him as he fell asleep.

"We better leave and let him rest, Endou." Kidou said as he was about to leave. Everyone nodded in agreement. Endou stood up and gave a last worried yet relieved look on Kazemaru.

'Sleep tight, Kazemaru-kun.' Fubuki thought as he closed the door. He was the last one to come out.

"His recovery might be slow because of the blood he lost was too much," Coach Kudou said as he approached the 5 of them. "The doctor said that. He just called."

"Coach..." Fubuki and Mido said in unison.

"He will not be able to join us for the next match. So, Matsuno would be taking over his place for the next match. The Inazuma Caravan went back to Raimon to pick him up." Coach Kudou said. He was, however, not surprised to see the shocked faces that was given to him. "Don't worry. I will not take him off the team. He will still be fighting after he gets better."

This relieved everyone.

The door behind them opened.

"Gouenji-kun." Fubuki said as Gouenji went out of his room, it was clear on his face that he just woke up.

"..." Gouenji just gave them a silent look.

"He already woke up." Kidou said. This seem to get Gouenji's attention. "Though he just slept again."

Gouenji just gave them another silent look. He bowed to Coach Kudou as a greeting and went inside Kazemaru's room again. They wanted to tell him not to enter but Coach Kudou suddenly talked.

"Let him be." Coach Kudou said and the soccer players of Inazuma Japan looked at him. "He's still guilty about what happened. It would be better if we let him stay with Kazemaru."

With that, everyone went to their own rooms to rest before practice starts.

Gouenji sighed as he sat on the chair.

"I'm so sorry, Kazemaru." He mumbled. "This is all my fault."

His voice, though it was low, seem to wake Kazemaru up.

"Gouenji...?" Kazemaru suddenly said.

Gouenji looked at Kazemaru. "I didn't mean to bother you." He said a bit frantically.

"That's alright." Kazemaru said with a small smile. "About that day... I'm sorry if I was a burden to you."

"No," Gouenji said with a pained expression. "I'm the one who's sorry. You wouldn't get injured if I didn't leave the caravan. You wouldn't have to suffer like this if I wasn't too careless."

Kazemaru only smiled. "Don't... blame yourself. No one expected it anyway, right?"

Gouenji smiled at him too.

"Gouenji, how were you able to carry me for a long time?" Kazemaru asked, blushing a little.

Gouenji suddenly understood what Kazemaru meant. Before answering Kazemaru's question, he blushed as he looked at Kazemaru's blushing look which he thought was very cute for Kazemaru. "You were very light, Kazemaru."

Kazemaru blinked at the answer.

"You may be a little taller than Fubuki, but you're a lot lighter than him." Gouenji said, smiling. A real smile for the first time after some time.

There was a long and pregnant pause.

"Umm... Kazemaru...?" Gouenji said. He has to take this opportunity while they were alone.

"Hmm?" Kazemaru answered. His eyes met the sharp onyx-black ones.

'I think he still remembers it. But don't be so sure, Shuuya!' Gouenji mentally scolded himself. "How much do you remember, when I was trying to stop the bleeding of your wounds?"

Kazemaru turned bright red though he answered truthfully. "Not much. My mind was so hazy at that time."

This sadden the flame striker. Though he still managed to keep the smile on his face.

"Though I was already having a strange dream at that time." Kazemaru said as he turned redder.

This sent Gouenji's hopes high again.

"Do you... uh... remember... me... telling you t-that I... love you...?" Gouenji stuttered. Now, was finally able to tell it to Kazemaru directly though he blushed when he realized what he just said.

"So... it wasn't a dream?" Kazemaru asked. More like asking himself as he felt his face grew warmer.

"...No..." Gouenji said as he was starting to gather some courage. "It's true. I love you, Kazemaru."

Kazemaru was silent for a very long time.

Gouenji's heart was starting to drop as Kazemaru didn't answer.

"Ever since you joined Raimon..." Kazemaru mumbled though Gouenji could here it completely and clearly. "I was... I... I fell... I was... I fell in love with you..."

This surprised the flame striker. The feeling was really mutual. He loved Kazemaru too. Wait... no... scratch that. Not at that time only. Ah... Now I remember. He fell love with Kazemaru ever since he watched the match where the Raimon players struggled to fight Teikoku. One of the main reasons why he showed up is because he became angry when he saw Kazemaru got hurt after Kazemaru protected Endou. And Kazemaru's one of the main reasons why he decided to join Raimon and play soccer again.

Gouenji smiled and kissed Kazemaru by the forehead.

"You are one of the main reasons why I decided to play soccer again." Gouenji said and Kazemaru blushed even more. "I really wanted to ask you this for a very long time already. Would you like to go out with me and be my boyfriend?"

This question made Kazemaru shocked and his blush go redder than Hiroto's hair. But... he smiled. "Yes..." He said whole-heartedly.

Gouenji leaned and kissed Kazemaru on the lips. He longed to do this. He enjoyed the tealnet's soft and delicate lips. Kazemaru returned Gouenji's kiss.

After a while, they broke it only for air.

"I-I-I love you, Gouenji." Kazemaru said, a timid smile was on his face.

"Shuuya. Call me Shuuya." Gouenji said. "And I love you too, Ichirouta."

Kazemaru nodded. "I love you, Shuuya."

Gouenji smiled and kissed him on the forehead again. "You should go to sleep. The doctor would be checking on you later."

Kazemaru pouted. He really hates doctors ever since he was a kid. Though he didn't want to tell it to Gouenji since Gouenji's father was a doctor. And the other reason why he didn't want to go back to sleep...

"I'm not tired anymore." Kazemaru said, a small frown on his face.

"Well, too bad. You need to." Gouenji teased.

"Nee... Shuuya," Kazemaru said with a concerned look. "What if the others started to suspect?"

"Then we'll tell them the truth." Gouenji said with a smile.

This convinced Kazemaru. It's alright, wasn't it? Kidou's with Sakuma. Hiroto's with Mido. Tsunami's with Tachimukai. Yes... they'll understand.

Gouenji put his head beside Kazemaru's head. He took the tealnet's hand and gripped it. Kazemaru tried to snuggle to Gouenji until his left shoulder and left cheek was touching the flame striker's head. Kazemaru let his head lean on Gouenji's forehead.

"Shuuya... you know... at that time... I was scared..." Kazemaru said after a while.

"..." Gouenji remained quiet.

"I really thought I was going to die." Kazemaru said.

"Me too. I was so scared. I thought I was going to lose you." Gouenji said as he recalled the events. "When you were bleeding too much... when you were paler than Hiroto... I thought... I thought I wasn't going to be able to save you."

"Let's just forget about that, alright?" Kazemaru suggested.

"I think it would be better." Gouenji said.

Kazemaru suddenly yawned.

"Now you really need to go back to sleep." Gouenji said as he smiled with a bit of success.

"Yeah. You win." Kazemaru said playfully as he slept.

Gouenji smiled as he felt Kazemaru's breathing turned into slow, deep and steady ones on his right cheek. The tealnet was already asleep.

Kazemaru moved. Snuggling closer to Gouenji's head. Gouenji gripped Kazemaru's hand and he too, went to a much more peaceful and stress-free sleep.

* * *

It's done! Finally. Flamestriker-san, I'm sorry for the late upload. This fic was really difficult to do yet, I enjoyed making this!

Hope you guys would like this. Fanfic requests are always welcome!

Ohh... yeah...my cousin requested a fanfic... does anyone want to read about Kazemaru having amnesia due to a vehicular accident?

We still don't have a pairing. Though my cousin want Hiroto again. If you want someone to pair with Kazemaru on that story, just tell me.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
